Dylan, interrupted
by Blindev0lution
Summary: Dylan Marvil has fallen from the graces of her family when she spirals out of control, and into the darkness of anorexia and substance abuse. Sent to a private institution, her eyes are opened to the world around her, thanks to a special boy and a few girls within her rehab group. OC CONTEST CLOSING FRIDAY THE THIRTEENTH.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm thinking of writing a girl,interrupted story, centered around Dylan and possibly other clique members as minor characters in the story. Dylan will be struggling with anorexia and substance abuse, and entering a private rehabilitation center that takes girls from all walks of life. She's fallen the graces of her family, who will not speak to her until she proves herself free of vices.**

**I'm looking for a few core characters, some of whom are similar to the pc/bb and others who are completly against the clique mold.**

**Please don't make your character overly dark, or john / jane doe. I'm looking for a mix of drug dependencies and personality/ mental conditions (anything from anorexia to schizophrenia to compulsive lying) I'll be choosing four girls, two boys within the next 7 days.**

Name;

Nicknames;

Age;

Height;

Weight;

Physical appearance;

Tattoos / piercings / scars;

Reason for admission to rehab;

Life background;

Personality;

Sexuality;

Interests;

Annoyance;

Likes;

Dislikes;

Personality disorders;

Opinion on Dylan;

How long they've been in rehab;

Other;


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys. I haven't gotten many OC's and so im a little worried about writing this. I'll give it till this Friday. And in the mean time I'll write a little introduction to the story. Remember to please send a character in by Friday, I'm open to whatever you've got(:

oh! And I won't have to be on my phone much longer, I've gotten a bonus in my check and am buying a new computer this weekend, which means better content for you guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**so this is the intro/first taste of the story. sorry it isn't perfect, but like i said last chapter, that will be fixed when I get my new laptop. Thanks for reading (:**

**Also, please forgive me if the format is a bit wonk till then. . Thanks again. -Katie **

* * *

Nobody ever thought that their cutting remarks bothered me. When you're under the eye of everyone at school, and your family has a cult like following its hard to NOT see and hear the negative things people are saying. Especially in this day and age. Everyone wants to cut one another down. It scares me, that nobody noticed what they were doing to me until I lost all control. That they didn't notice a girl withering away. I'm not allowed to read the tabloids or access any of my accounts in here, so I don't know what they're saying now. . I don't know which reality is more horrifying. Knowing that everyone's talking and not being able to hear it, or knowing, hearing and pretending it doesn't hurt.

My name is Dylan Marvil. I've been at the Old Orchard Psychiatric Clinic. I was pushed over the edge, to put it simply. The life of a socialite can be a difficult thing. Especially when you fall in with the wrong crowd. Massie was the wrong crowd, as well as Alicia, Kristen and Claire. When I wasn't being convinced my ever dwindling weight was still too high, I was being used for my drug connections. Nobody ever shares the dark, ugly side of popularity and fame. The part that made me a completely different person.

Everything started off slowly, I was part of the elusive PC a group of the most talked about and envied girls. That group of girls who is famous for being nothing but famous. When I read the first tabloid cover I just laughed it off. Something stupid and an altered photo about me being 'bigger than life' even though I was only wearing a size six at the time. But then Massie started making off hand comments and remarks. It was harder hearing it from her. I remember the fateful day I started snorting coke. It was a shock and sudden rush. I didn't give a fuck what anyone said or thought. Even the great ring leader herself couldn't bring me down. Once I realized that, I often never came down from the drugs. Losing weight at a rapid pace was just a bonus.

I saved every tabloid and magazine with my name or interviews with and about me in it, and would let the crushing reality of my sobriety bring me down further into the sink hole while I re-read everything. At first they said good things, "Dylan's looking lovely in her new size two cigarette jeans", or "top celebrities of the week featuring Miss Marvil." But slowly they became less attractive. "Train wreck of the week," and "a haunting drug habit driving a family apart." All of this would only drive her to more extremes. I would diss Massie in public and stare at her with hollow green eyes as she shot back about how I was a useless fat pig. I would go on week long binges of no eating and constant drug use, worrying merri-lee.

It all came to a head one snowy December day. I was at my boyfriend of the moments house, I remember taking a big hit of crystal smoke and it going straight to my brain. I had never been hit so hard with a rush in my life. Maybe it was my dwindling weight, at 5'4 I barely weighed a normal 100 pounds or maybe it was my refusal to eat any food the past four days. All I know is one minute I was feeling the rush of my life and the next I was shaking violently on the floor, feeling a warm liquid drop from my mouth to my neck. I remember the boy I was with grabbing his camera and laughing about how the photo would score us a binge before phoning the ambulance to cart me off. I was in the hospital for a few days, waiting for my initial withdrawal to wear off and my condition to stabilize. . Mom thought that I purposely overdosed. And so I was sent here, to lovely little Old Orchard. But not before seeing that final photo that was snapped of me, my eyes rolled into the back of my head, a mass of wild red hair and contorted bones. It shook me but I still had one last score before Jamie and Ryan dropped me off here . What a wonderful final trip


End file.
